Who's That Girl?
by friendsidol5
Summary: While out at a club, Castle gets asked an interesting question. Kind of a pre-ep for 3x14, "Lucky Stiff".


Okay, so, I usually try to not put too much in my ANs but I feel like this story requires me to explain some of my thought processes.

First: This is not a song fic but it was originally inspired by the chorus of a song. The song in question is "Who Dat Girl" by Flo Rida featuring Akon. I have borrowed the lines but I did tweak them for grammar. They are found in **bold.**

Second: I had no intention of putting this during "Lucky Stiff" but another song by Flo Rida, "Turn Around", makes me picture Castle and Beckett getting up close and personal in a club. And that image makes me happy, so, after seeing the promo for Monday I was suddenly inspired to make this fic my 'I wish' piece for the episode.

Disclaimer: Do I own Seasons 1 & 2 on DVD? Yes. Do I have every Season 3 episode on my computer in HD? Yes. Did I make friendship style bracelets that say "Double Rainbow" and "Feed the Birds" and "Alakazam Jackass"? Yes. Does any of that mean I own _Castle_? No. No it does not.

All mistakes are mine.

Now that I'm done, read on and (hopefully) enjoy.

**Who's that Girl?**

As Rick Castle made his way towards the bar he felt like he might need to pinch himself. _I can't believe I convinced _Kate Beckett_ to stay after she arrested that guy. Although I guess it helped that Montgomery ordered her to take the next few days off._

Castle had arrived at the club with Beckett almost two hours earlier to find their lead suspect. All the evidence was there, now he just had to watch her arrest the bad guy. That is what had somehow ended with both of them dressed to the nines and driving his Ferrari to go undercover.

Catching their suspect had taken all of 30 minutes once they were in the door. Not before Castle found himself sharing a very close dance with a sinfully dressed detective, of course. _The universe just had to torture me tonight. Couldn't just let me try and get through tonight with a little dignity._

After handing off the suspect, and apparent murderer, to the uniforms, Montgomery had ordered everyone to take the weekend off. Which is when Castle tried to convince Beckett to stay a little longer so that they could do something fun with the rest of their Friday night. When he could see her about to give in, Castle implemented his final attempt; he had Beckett call Lanie… who texted Esposito… who told Ryan… who picked up Jenny, and ended with all six of them having a great time dancing and not dealing with murder.

Now, almost two hours later, Castle pushed his way to the bar with Ryan and Esposito to pick up another round of drinks. After signaling to the bartender and putting in their order, Castle looked back at the three women having what Lanie had dubbed a "Ladies Only Dance". He looked away when he felt Esposito nudge his arm and nod towards another, apparently regular, patron at the bar.

"Hey Jimmy," the man turned to the bartender, "Who's that girl over there? The tall one. I've never seen her here before."

"I don't know Billy." Jimmy answered, still working on Castle's drinks. "She's definitely a looker though."

"**Look at her go.**" Billy added. "**I want to know who that girl is.**"

Castle didn't even need to look to know that Beckett was the one getting all the attention. With a glance and a wink towards Ryan and Esposito, Castle turned toward the other patron and followed his gaze to confirm his suspicions. _Well, I can't really blame him, _Castle thought. _She does look damn fine tonight, not that this guy would have a chance. I suppose I could just tell him straight up, but where's the fun in that?_

With final evil laugh in his head, Castle turned to the man supposedly named 'Billy'.

"Whoa, are you going to talk to her?" Castle asked, watching the man straighten his shirt.

"Planned on it. What do you think her story is? Musician? Actress? Oh, maybe she's a model." Billy responded still focused on the dance floor.

With another quick smirk towards the Boys, Castle focused back on Beckett, a story already forming in his mind.

"Well," Castle began. "**She's not a rock star**. She doesn't have that entitled air about her, though she does seem quite confident. Sure of herself. I wouldn't be surprised if she was considered a 'rock star' in her field of work but, no, I don't think she's a musician. **But she's got groupies. **I mean look at her. Every guy in here, gay and straight, has been watching her most of the night. Hell, half of the women can't stop watching her either. Still, though, not a musician.

"**She's not an actress**, either." Castle continued, glancing towards his left to see if he still had Billy's attention. "I bet she's got a mean poker face though. She looks like someone that can play different roles fairly seamlessly, depending on what she's dealing with at the time. So, not an actress, but I bet **she makes movies**." At that, Billy's head snapped to Castle and he realized what he had just implied.

"No, not like that. I just mean training videos for her job. If I'm correct in my assumption that she's one of the best at said job, then they would want her passing her knowledge on to others. Plus she'd be sure to make the men pay attention.

"Don't let the facade fool you though. I have a feeling she might surprise you when it does come to _those_ kind of movies." Castle added ignoring the glares he could feel coming from Ryan and Esposito.

Castle paused for a moment to survey the rest of the club, knowing that Billy was fairly impressed with the sudden story telling. _**And when she struts that thing around everybody is breaking their neck wondering 'who's that girl?'**_

Turning back to watch Beckett, Castle picked up his train of thought and continued to address Billy's final assumption. "**She's not rich, but she definitely has fashion.** She doesn't make enough to be dressed to the nines all the time but when she does save up and splurge, she finds the best possible items. Personally, if I had any say, she'd have everything she could ever want. I don't think she'd go for that kind of treatment though; she's too proud.

"So no, **she's not a model.** She could've been, obviously. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she had almost gone down that path when she was younger." At his pause, Castle glanced back at the Boys with another wink to let them know that he did in fact know Beckett's secret from that case about a model almost two years ago. Turning back, he finished, "I bet if she were to be on a red carpet or a runway somewhere, though, the **cameras would all be flashing.** You just can't help but notice her, even if she would rather you didn't see her."

As Castle finally finished his impromptu story he turned and grabbed two of the drinks off of the counter and started to make his way back over to the girls.

"Okay, so if she's not any of those things, then who is she?" Billy asked, before realizing that Castle was already gone. With a confused look to the Boys, Ryan finally answered his question.

"'The tall one'? She's our boss. Oh, and she's a cop."

"Wait, you all know her already?" Billy asked slightly annoyed. Ryan and Esposito just nodded in response.

Looking back across the dance floor, all three watched as Beckett greeted Castle with a kiss that was just barely appropriate for being in public while Esposito added one final point before leaving with a smirk.

"Oh, right. She's also his girlfriend."

**The End**

AN 2.0-

One final point (that will probably answer at least one question): For the purpose of this story, Josh is no longer in the picture. I couldn't find a way to put that point in the story naturally so I'm telling you now. In my mind I have this set about two weeks after "Knockdown". I also like to think that Beckett and Josh broke up before he left for Africa and she just didn't want to admit it at the time.

I think I've said everything I intended. If not I'll just come add it later.

Drop me a review and let me know what you thought and what could possibly be better since I have a few ideas for other fics similar to this.


End file.
